Karin: Paradox
by MatriXX
Summary: A "what if?" fanfic. What if Karin wasn't kidnapped? What if the outcome were different? Based on the manga storyline during volumes 12 and 13.
1. First Time

I do not own Karin, nor anything Yuna Kagesaki makes.

* * *

Karin: Paradox

* * *

-- Author's Notes --

This is gonna be long, but just bear with me here. If I don't explain, this story will be a little confusing as to what time it takes place in, and why the even I started off the story in such a way. All events in here take place right at the end of Volume 12 (just before Volume 13).

I wrote this fanfic because I was unsatisfied with the manga ending.

The first two chapters are almost exactly like the manga, but that's just to set things up. I'm going to make the third chapter as if Yuriya and Glark never kidnapped Karin.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: First Time

* * *

Her fusion of scarlet and honey eyes stared widely back at him with feelings that can't possibly be described on a whim. He looks back at her, with a flushed face of embarrassment at what he had done with her, but at the same time realizing a feeling deep in his gut that was worth the uneasiness.

It had been a refreshing new rush of emotion erupting from the couple; a feeling deeper than any ocean. Sinking. A feeling of nothingness. Dark.

It was as if time had stopped for them to have that moment for their own.

The young girl with black hair styled in a bob held her fingers to her lips, eyes now averted downward. Her face was completely red, small drops of sweat ran down her tinged cheeks. To complete the ensemble, she was breathing so heavily that she looked as if she had just run a marathon.

"Maaka..."

The boy looked at the girl with soft, gentle eyes. Though he looked tough on the outside, he couldn't hurt anyone for any reason. Those were the values he would always hold dearly to him, no matter what. Even if the very person he was lying beside was a creature known as a vampire.

The girl met his longing gaze with the sound of her name.

"Maaka... bite me..."

The two teenagers looked into each other's eyes; their bodies so close they could nearly hear the other's throbbing heart.

The panting girl nodded her head slowly, "Y-yes... Usui-kun..."

She leaned most of her body onto his chest and wrapped both arms around him. She slowly lowered her head to where his neck was. The boy could feel her unsteady breathing; could feel it more and more with every centimeter the girl drew closer to him. The feeling of warm air wafting, caressing his collarbone.

The girl tilted her head slightly to one side as she had grabbed the collar of his shirt and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his neck as if to say, 'Thank you.'

The sudden touch of her small lips made the boy shiver. Though he expected her to touch his neck, he didn't expect her to give him a small peck there beforehand.

The girl removed her lips from his neck and opened her petite mouth to reveal her canines. The two front fangs exceeded the size of her mouth and elongated instinctively. She bit into the boy like one bites into a soft dessert. The boy recoiled a bit and slipped out a small moan. All he could feel was the veins in his neck pulsing wildly.

The boy put one arm around the girl's small waist and the other to the back of her head. He lightly pulled her closer to him, a tiny smile curving on his mouth.

He could feel his consciousness fading. His body no longer had any strength to keep him sitting upright against the wall. His head slumped to one side, with the girl's two arms the only things keeping him from dropping to the old tatami floor.

The teenaged girl removed her vampiric teeth from his exposed neck. It left two small holes both with a small amount of leftover blood slightly seeping through.

"Ha..." She let out a barely audible sigh as she lifted her head and opened her glass eyes to see a boy's sleeping face.

She smiled. Though it was not a wide grin, this smile was genuine. This morning had been the happiest morning she had ever experienced in her young life.

Her chest was warm. Her heart was beating fast.

Those few seconds that she looked at the boy's peaceful face... she realized that this is what people call "love".

With that small smile curved upon her face, tears trickled down her pink cheeks. She buried her face in the boy's chest, not thinking of anything else but him. This boy with such broad shoulders, such devilish eyes, such an enticing smile.

The intoxication of her own tears lulled her to sleep.

That was their... initial experience.


	2. Yuriya's Past

I do not own Karin, nor anything Yuna Kagesaki makes.

* * *

Karin: Paradox

* * *

-- Author's Notes --

I think Yuriya got gypped in the ending, so my version of the ending will have her better off. And, Of course, Karin and Kenta romance will come in the next chapter, don't worry!

And what exactly is a "Psyche"? Well, that's the name other vampires call a special vampire like Karin. This "psyche" means "soul", and yes, Karin has the soul of a girl inside of her.  
It is actually a curse put upon her family that made her that way. Interesting eh? This story will explain the origins of this curse. More will be explained in later chapters.

Anyway, that's all for now. Don't wanna say too much or I'll spoil it.

Now, enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Yuriya's Past Part 1

* * *

"This time, I'll try to be useful. I've finally found the vampire that Uncle was looking for, and I can't let this chance slip by!"

Closing the door to her run-down studio apartment, a nubile young woman walks down a vacant street.

Her hair is neatly tied in two large pigtails, with tiny spectacles worn on her face that reflected the morning sun's rays. Her black sweater hung on her shoulders, swaying with the wind.

Not paying any attention to the scenery, she reflects upon thoughts swirling in her mind.

_I feel so bad doing this to Maaka-san. I... I know Uncle said I shouldn't feel sympathy for a "Pushuke" like Maaka-san. I know that "Pushuke" are only born to sacrifice their lives for the sake of vampires. But..._

She shakes her head, trying to get rid of the her lingering feelings of sympathy.

_No. I've already decided that I'd go through with this ever since I told Uncle over the phone. After all that he's done for me... I at least owe him this much in return._

Closing her eyes, she recalls that fateful day. A melancholic day that she would have liked to continue to forget if not for the current circumstances.

The pool of thoughts in her mind flow and swirl to form the images of her past.

The smell of seasoning and spices. A small, but comfortable little home.

A solemn woman with long brown hair stirs a pot of stew, white steam slowly dancing upward from the black pot.

"I'm home."

A girl wearing a winter Middle school uniform shut the door behind her, removing her dark brown shoes to face the door, squeezing the lengths of skirt.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there. The weather's been getting pretty bad lately. Don't you think so too, mom?"

The woman turned her head to the girl, still stirring the stew.

"Yes. But rain is very important, Yuriya. Without it, seeds can't grow into beautiful flowers."

"I guess so... but it doesn't make it any easier for me."

The girl brought out a chair and sat on the table where the both of them always eat their supper together.

The woman used a metal ladle to pour the stew into two small bowls, placing a spoon in both of the bowls. She carries them to the dinner table and places one in front of her daughter.

"Eat up."

The little girl puts her two hands together and says, "Itadakimasu." Lifting her spoon, she sips on the broth of the stew. Her mother sits on the opposite chair and begins the Japanese saying--

"Itadakima--"

The woman's eyes widen in horror. The spoon that was in her right hand drops to the linoleum floor. Clasping both hands to her face, covering her mouth and nose, she gasps for air and wheezes.

"MOM!"

The girl leaps from her seat and runs behind her mother to assist her.

"MOM! WHAT'S WRONG?! MOM!" The girl put both hands on her mother's shoulders and turned to look at her.

The woman's wheezing subsided for the moment after her daughter's interjection.

"Let... let me rest for a bit..." Helping her up, the girl puts her mother's arm over her shoulder to support her. She carries her to an unwrapped futon, her mother now resting under the soft blankets.

The woman shut her eyes and breathed unsteadily. Her daughter brought in a bucket of cold water and a soaked towel and placed it on her forehead, sitting in seiza position beside her resting mother.

A few hours later... the woman's condition continues to worsen.

She can no longer breathe normally, now convulsing in pain and coughing up small amounts of blood.

Looking more and more pale every passing second, she manages all her strength to bring one hand to her daughter's face. "Don't cry, Yuriya." She rubbed the girl's cheek slowly. However, tears continue to stream down her daughter's face.

"...m...mom...*sob*...mom..."

The pig-tailed girl squeezed her mother's white hand tightly. It's cold. Absolutely no warmth at all. It's as if she were touching the hand of a doll.

The girl's lips trembled, her red face filled with hot tears.

Her mother lifted her weak arm, pointing to the corner of the room where she lie.

"Yuriya... open my bottom dresser-yes, that one... do exactly as that letter says.

"...but...but mom..."

"It's okay... Please know that wherever you are, I am there with you. No matter what, I will always be there. I'll always be watching over you...  
...I love you, Yuriya."

"MOOOOOOM! NO, YOU CAN'T! ...mom! ...mom... *sob* mo..."

Weeping and wallowing in her sorrow, Yuriya shrouds the face of her deceased mother and leaves her hometown. She'll never see this place again, for it's brought her misfortune and bad memories.

She'll kill all emotion inside of her, destroy that part of herself so she can move on without regrets.

Now begins the search of her last remaining relative. The sole person she will entrust her life to.

Yuriya's new life is only just beginning.


	3. Divergence

I do not own Karin, nor anything Yuna Kagesaki makes.

* * *

Karin: Paradox

* * *

This wasn't meant to be too long as it's mostly an "intermission" between Yuriya's story (sort of a "meanwhile" kind of thing).

This is where the story completely diverges from the manga. Thus, the title "divergence".

Also, I've almost finished up with the brainstorming and outlining of the entire story, and I am seriously going "HOLY SHIT. EVERYTHING. FITS. PERFECTLY."

Seriously, it's scary how well my alternate ending fills in most of the plot holes.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Divergence

* * *

"Mmmph... I must have slept wrong... ugh..." Kenta Usui rubbed his stiff neck, yawning a little.

"Usui-kun!" A girl's voice reverberated to his left. Slowly, he turned his head in the direction of the voice.

"...Maaka? How did you get in here?"

"...uh... um...," Karin twiddled her fingers, "earlier this morning my blood increased... so I bit you... uh... um, um..." Karin's face had turned impossibly red. She felt like she'd faint from embarrassment if she said anything more.

Now he remembered. They were about to share their morning meal together as they agreed on, but Karin's blood went off again.

"Ah, I see." he replied.

But something else happened, right? He was definitely forgetting something. The little wheels in Kenta's head rotated as he put a hand to his chin.

"Usui-kun?" Karin looked on with curiosity. Kenta looked straight back at her again.

"That's right... how could I forget that we..."

As he put a hand to his lips, he flushed a deep scarlet. Now they were both staring at each other, neither saying a thing. AWKWARD.

"A-anyway, aren't you supposed to work today, Maaka?"

"..........eh?" Karin's face kept the same dumbfounded expression. After about two more seconds, she finally flipped the "on" switch inside her head.

"OH NO! I COMPLETELY FORGOT! I remember taking a nap, and when I woke up, I just had other "things" on my mind... and... and..."

How embarrassing! She was thinking of the events that took place earlier and managed to forget something as important as work!

"You really can't think of more than one thing at any given time can you, Maaka..."

Rather than sounding disappointed, he seemed a little amused. He was usually like that when Karin had one of her "moments".

"Well, no use worrying about it now. You just have to be more careful about it in the future."

Karin brightened up a little. "Yeah, you're right..."

"At least I woke up just in time for my part-time job at Damian today," he shrugged.

Surprised, Karin said, "That's right! You have to work today! I made your lunch right after I got up..." She walked to the sink and grabbed a plastic container filled with rice, various vegetables and a little meat, "...here."

"Wow, thanks! I thought I'd have to go without lunch today." After receiving his lunch, he checked his bag that contained his working uniform for the moving company.

"Well, I should be going now."

"Right. And I have to go to the grocery." The two of them stepped out of the tiny apartment and Kenta locked the door.

"Um, I'll see you tonight, okay?" For some reason, he sounded more nervous than usual.

"Okay... um, Usui-kun?" He turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled. "...I love you too."

They shared their first goodbye kiss that day.


End file.
